mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:German77/Archive 11
Thank you I just noticed you put me on the cool people list Thank you sir :) 21:13, 22 June 2009 (UTC) No problem.-- 21:17, 22 June 2009 (UTC) 2 Things I can't believe you have 5 archives! Second that code for you're welcome sign is my first difficult code, but hey! I finally got it working and I have two background colors! 21:31, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I can make it simple for you.-- 21:33, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you that would be great because it will only work if I have you're name at the beginning of it.-- 21:45, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ok I done some changes are .-- 21:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you I hope this works... well actually it always works with YOU.-- 21:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Actually can you add the welcome sign on my page please-- 21:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC). ok.-- 21:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! -- 21:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) No problem.-- 21:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) You are on my commemoration list For being Great to me in the past few days. HIVE Join the HIVE!!! User:Skipper733/Hive -- 00:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for joining the hive !!!-- 00:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) p.s. Info on you're owl is in my market talk.-- 00:51, 23 June 2009 (UTC) GOT IT deal is done you have you're owl. were you want the clicks.-- 01:27, 23 June 2009 (UTC) on any thing thanks now I'm rank 8 yay!!!.-- 01:31, 23 June 2009 (UTC) PRIZE You win a prize for being one of the first 3 people to sign up for THE HIVE.-- 01:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I want a House of Mantles Victory Banner.-- 02:03, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Rank 8 I see that you are now Rank 8. Congrats! If you want to get through it REALLY fast, then come to my user page. I have a walkthrough. My way takes 2 weeks. The normal way takes 1-2 months. There is no charge, and it is proven to work (by me!) 03:50, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Project #02 - Remove the bad-looking periods. Thanks German77 for helping myself and Kjhf remove all of the bad periods in the sidebars. It is a lot of work! Also, be on the lookout for the word LEGO spelt 'Lego'. We are also working on that problem. (All should be spelt LEGO) 03:47, 24 June 2009 (UTC) OK I'm deleting all "." and "LEGO" words in the template. make shorter and easier to read.-- 03:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :It really does :) 03:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :because when you read you don't read like that example: 10 red LEGO bricks is easier read 10 red bricks.-- 03:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi german I have a new store (that I am still editing) and it is for all mln food (like apple pie) but when you wait for your table you get to watch a movie but it is so BIG can you make it 150 px please -- 16:01, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ! :what movie?-- 16:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) if i give you ... a millstone can you click on my millstone hurling module Go to Go see joe's diner -- 16:16, 24 June 2009 (UTC) link Give me the link of the movie to add it.-- 16:22, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Here 3LXP_Swe9kI -- 16:25, 24 June 2009 (UTC) read ill give you please done.-- 16:35, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Oh I forgot my bro. is not yet 13 is it still OK to let him join we just say that he is when he joins? ( I under stand that you should be 13 and older for wikia but this is for MLN)...-- 16:35, 24 June 2009 (UTC) How old are he.-- 16:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Re; eleven 11 -- 16:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) im ten but i lied about my age he can join but he cant vote for you. or nothing for you.-- 16:43, 24 June 2009 (UTC) What is a vote do you mean traffic -- 16:44, 24 June 2009 (UTC) just read thisMy Lego Network Wiki:Meatpuppet-- 17:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) thx Ok thanks! -- 18:01, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Sidebars OK German77, lets try to make the sidebar info one or two lines, to make it really easy to read. All other info will be in article. Also, we should divide the rank box into two boxes, one for rank obtained in and the other for additional ranks used in. 18:23, 24 June 2009 (UTC) That sounds great for me. But will need make to only when you ask for it appear in the sidebar.-- 18:25, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Ya- if it only appears in one rank then we skip the other ranks bar. 18:27, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::We need ask an admin to due that.-- 18:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::: :( Oh well we will wait then! Hh, just a nitpick, but that is 'do' not 'due' in that context. 18:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I due it in my sand box until they come.-- 18:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I cant really remember how make a ting optional.-- 18:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::We could just make 2 templates? That may be easier. 18:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::ok.-- 18:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::in that case I'm done.-- 18:54, 24 June 2009 (UTC) THE Battles shall start There will be a bee battling competition-- 19:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) No thanks Not at the time is helping me :well I help him too.-- 20:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Its not over The Hive competition is not over yet you know.-- 21:13, 24 June 2009 (UTC) In fact check out the User:Skipper733/Bee_tournament -- 22:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) HI Hello german77 I was just wondering if you're an admin? I could give you a hand if you're not-- 23:26, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not an admin but I have a RFA.-- 23:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Okay I've voted support In you"re RFA :)-- 23:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC)